John Herbert
John Herbert better known as Herbert the Pervert is an old man who lives on Spooner Street. Herbert is a creepy, lonely pedophile who lives on Spooner Street in a house all alone, with no one else, but an elderly, crippled dog named Jesse. Herbert kidnaps and molests underage boys, between the ages of 4 and 18 and is sneaky enough to stay off the radar of the police. The main boy that he stalks is Chris Griffin, who is oblivious enough to believe that Herbert is a good friend of his. Appearance Herbert the Pervert is a wrinkly, old man with a weird shaped head. His head is bald and only has gray hair on the sides, with a few inconsistent strands coming out from the scalp. He has three old man circles in his scalp, just above some eyebrow wrinkles above his eyes. His eyebrows are gray and bushy and his nose is droopy. He has weird, crooked, inconsistent teeth, scattered about his big mouth and he has a slightly butt-shaped chin. His neck is very flabby and has a bunch of loose skin rolls on it. He wears a light blue bath robe and a white undershirt. He also wears white pants in the same color as his shirt. He has brown slippers. He also walks with a gray walker. He has a very soft, high pitched voice, that whistles whenever he makes the "S" sound. Personality Herbert the Pervert is a creepy, perverted old man, who lives alone in a house. He does absolutely nothing with his life, because he has no job, and no known family. The only thing he's ever done with his life that we're aware of is that he used to be a war veteran. So, he basically spends his entire life, thinking about little and teenage boys. He never gets caught for what he does, because he's very sneaky and shifty, and knows how to get around the rules. In fact the police seem to understand that Mr. Herbert is too old to get arrested. He also seems to get around the rules without care, because he doesn't see the police as any conflict at all. He seems to be a generally happy and blissful guy, who is totally happy with his entire life, revolving around being a creepy old molester who rapes kids and teens. Relationships Chris Mcfinnigan Herbert is in love with Chris and constantly stalks him, in attempt to have sex with him. Chris is totally oblivious to this and considers him to be his best friend. Jesse Jesse is Herbert's pet dog. The two of them are just as creepy as each other. Cleveland Jr. Junior is a common victim of Herbert too. This has mostly been shown in The Cleveland Show. In the episode "Cleveland Moves In", Herbert was sad that Junior was leaving the neighborhood. In "It's the Great Pancake, Junior Brown", Junior cutaway to a Halloween in Quahog, where Herbert tricked him into touching his dick. In "Murray Christmas", Herbet came out of Junior's suitcase. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Male Category:Seniors Category:Caucasians Category:Single Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Ephebophiles Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Comics